fortifygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Fortify (Steam Edition)
Fortify, previously marketed as Fortify: Special Edition and also known as Fortify: Steam Edition is a computer video game released by Holgersson Entertainment on April 8th, 2016 on the Steam distribution platform. On its release day, it was the #1 top seller under the "Popular New Releases" category of the Steam Store. Publisher's summary Fortify is a real-time strategy game with a tower defense twist. Defend your castle from attacking monsters and siege weapons by using ranged and melee defenders, catapults, cannons, oil fields and more. You start at the iron age, advancing to the medieval age, and later, the imperial age. Each new age enables important upgrades and allows for new techniques to defend your castle.Fortify on Steam Gameplay The game features a top-down 2D view of a fantasy world, where the player is expected to survive against waves of enemies by upgrading their defenses similar to the tower-defense genre. The player is rewarded gold for each unit killed, and must use such gold to build one of three resource nodes (lumber, stone and iron) to advance to the next age and build advanced units. It features both singleplayer and multiplayer modes, including a fully voice-acted tutorial. In the singleplayer "mission" mode, the player is presented with an option screen where they can choose the region, difficulty and amount of hints to be presented during gameplay. The user is then presented with a brief overview of the plot, where upon they will be thrust into the game world. The goal of the game is to survive twelve nights by continually upgrading their defenses and advancing into new eras to unlock new equipment and technology. Increasingly difficult waves of enemy soldiers seek the player's downfall. The player will occasionally be greeted by a messenger who will reveal further advances of the game's plot, while also potentially rewarding the player with special units. Arcade mode consists of increasingly difficult never-ending waves of randomized enemy soldiers every 45 seconds assaulting the player, who is penalized with less gold earned per enemy killed. Multiplayer mode consists of 1v1 action, where the players will be given gold after a pre-determined time by the game's host. The players may hire units to launch attacks at the enemies castle, while continually upgrading their own. Development Fortify began as a free online game released on yoyogames.com in 2010.Holgersson Entertainment Profile on Gamejolt It was re-released on August 19th, 2013 on Game Jolt with improved graphics and sound. Fortify: Special Edition was released on the Steam Workship for community voting on May 16th, 2015. Jonas announced the release date of the game to be April 8th, 2016 on a February 14th announcement on Greenlight. Jonas stated that much of the six months since the game's revealing on Greenlight had been spent on polish, along with the addition of a multiplayer mode and a new snowy region of Holgaria, and revealed the game's price as $4.99.Fortify: Special Edition on Steam Greenlight Release Fortify was released to the public as simply Fortify on April 8th, 2016 for an asking price on $4.99 USD, although was put on 15% sale on its release until April 15th, lowering the price to $4.24 USD.Holgersson Entertainment Official Website The game launched with full single-player, multi-player, Steam Achievements, Steam Cloud, Stats and Steam Leaderboards support. The game only supported the PC on launch, with the creator hoping to add Mac OS and Linux support down the line. Reception As of April 10th, 2016, the game had a "Mostly Positive" rating on the Steam Store, based on 23 reviews. Credits *Game design and programming — Jonas Holgersson *Graphics — Patrik Spacek *Music — Antonin Charvat *Voices — Christer Kaitila Notes and references External links *Fortify on Steam Category:Computer video games